


Chronicles

by atvrs



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nanny, Angry Benedict Cumberbatch, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hiding, Living Together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atvrs/pseuds/atvrs
Summary: Chronicles of soulful love.Living under the same house with the person I love, as his child's caretaker. Watching him be someone else's, and having to retract everything I feel.





	Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the chronicles of a story inspired by a love I have always wanted and still do. 
> 
> Share this path with me, and don't stop hoping.

Chapter 1: ‘H O M E’ 

“Nanny! Nanny!” I slowly start to snap out of my thoughts and look at the little person in front of me. 

“Sorry, sorry. What is it, little Chris?” I smile down to him, Christopher Cumberbatch. 

Yes, Benedict Cumberbatch’s son. You may be asking what is going on but here’s the thing: my name is Anny. I live in the same house as the person who I fell in love with without knowing him. I work as his and his wife’s children’s nanny. Yeah, as you may be thinking: this is an incredibly awkward situation. But somehow, it is not so much, at this point. 

“Mommy and daddy are on their way home. Glad said she got a text from mommy!” He said, with a pure, happy smile. 

My stomach tights at hearing those words but I put on a big smile and say, “That is great! So, why don’t we go see what Glad is making for dinner, yeah?” Chris excitedly jumps and takes my hand, dragging me out of the living room towards the kitchen down the hall. 

And, well. Let me introduce you to Gladys, she is the housekeeper, AKA Glad. She lights up the whole house and makes everything even better. She has been with the Cumberbatch family for over 10 years now, when I first came she was nothing but a help for me. I am so thankful. Always will. 

I see her at the counter chopping off some vegetables, looks up and smiles at us. “Oh, hey, you. Did you come to help me, or to talk my ears off?” She laughs. 

“Hey!” Chris and I say at the same time. We look at each other and laugh, Glad laughs and shakes her head. Chris already goes off to play with magnetic letters and figures on the fridge. 

I walk up to the counter and sit down, and let out a sigh. Glad looks up and gives me a sad smile, I smile back. “They’re back today. How are you feeling?” She whispers with worried eyes, I look down and say, “I am excited, it’s been a while. But, of course, I can’t help but be nervous.” I chuckled, gulping. It’s going to be okay, right?

I hear a rustle, the front door closing and Chris’ little feet running down the hall to the front door. “Mommy, Daddy!” My stomach tights and my breathing stops. Immediately, I feel a hand on my arm and I look to see Glad’s sad smile again. “Come on, honey. Let’s welcome them.” I nod and tag along; every step I take is a hard tug to the pit of my stomach. 

Before I get time to pull myself together, there he is, Chris clinging to him, his mouth moving rapidly and hands are thrown in excitement as he speaks, but I can’t hear a word he’s saying because I feel as if my heart has stopped. 

I want to run up to him, let myself into those warm arms and never leave. I’ve missed him, so much my heart can’t take it. Every part of me has been empty without him. 

I shake my head pulling myself out of my thoughts, I blink two times and clear my throat. “Welcome home! How was the trip?” Smiling, I ask directly to Sophie, not meeting Benedict’s eyes. I just can’t. 

“Oh, darling. It was great, as expected.” She happily hums, having Chris cling to her now as she talks. He starts to tug her along hurriedly saying that Glad has made his favorite for dinner. We all laugh, she shrugs and lets herself be taken away. Glad takes her bag, says she’s going to take it up to their room and leaves us alone. Him and I, alone for the first time in weeks. My head down, fidgety hands and rapid breathing. 


End file.
